film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Endless Love (1981)
Raiders of the Lost Ark is a 1981 film starring Brooke Shields, Martin Hewitt, Shirley Knight, Don Murray, Richard Kiley, Beatrice Straight and James Spader, directed by Franco Zeffirelli, written by Judith Rascoe and produced by Dyson Lovell. Plot In suburban Chicago, teenagers Jade Butterfield and David Axelrod fall in love after they are introduced by Jade's brother Keith. Jade's family is known in their community for a bohemian lifestyle, allowing them to develop an all-consuming and passionate relationship; including allowing the two to have sex in Jade's bedroom. In contrast to the openness of her family, David's home life is dull; his parents are wealthy liberal political activists who have little interest in their son's life. One night, Jade's mother Ann sneaks downstairs, and upon seeing Jade and David make love by the fireplace, starts living through them vicariously. However, Jade's father Hugh watches the couple with increasing unease. Jade's nightly trysts begin negatively impacting her grades and her ability to sleep. She attempts to steal one of her father's prescription sleeping pills but is caught in the act. This is the last straw for Hugh and he insists David stop seeing Jade until the end of the school term in 30 days. Although David initially causes a scene, Ann gently coaxes him into agreeing, telling him not to let Hugh "do something he'll regret". Back at school, David's friend Billy tells him that when he was eight years old, he tried burning a pile of newspapers and after he became scared, put the fire out, only to find his parents think he was a hero for saving the house from burning. Inspired by this story, David starts a fire on the Butterfields' front porch and walks away briefly but by the time he returns, the flame has spread too far. He rushes to warn the family but he is too late; the entire house is lost. Following the trial, David is convicted of second-degree arson, sentenced to five years' probation, sent to a mental hospital for evaluation, and forbidden from ever going near Jade or her family again. Nevertheless, he continues to write her daily, but his letters are not sent due to the court order to make no contact with Jade. His parents pull strings to have him released early, much to Hugh's chagrin. David receives his many letters upon his exit, and upon realizing why Jade never wrote back, decides to pursue her even though he knows full well that it will violate his parole. In the meantime, following the loss of their home, the Butterfield family has moved from Chicago to Manhattan, and Ann and Hugh divorce. In Manhattan, Ann tries to seduce David, but he refuses, which leaves her rather nonplussed. When Ann isn't looking, David thumbs through her address book to see where Jade is; he discovers that she now lives in Burlington and attends the University of Vermont. Intent on catching a bus to Vermont, Hugh is seen by David on the street. Hugh starts chasing him and is hit by a car and killed. Hugh's new wife Ingrid Orchester, catches up to the scene just in time to witness David escape. Later, Jade goes to David's apartment to say goodbye but he pulls her back as she tries to leave, throwing her on the bed and forcefully holding her down until she admits she loves him, which she eventually does. Keith comes home to find the pair together again and falsely informs Jade that David is at fault for their father's death. Jade refuses to believe it at first but when David confirms that he was actually at the scene, she becomes horrified and hides behind Keith. David tries to explain it was an accident and shoves Keith out of the way in a desperate bid to grab her. Keith fights him off until the police arrive and arrest David for brawling and disturbing the peace. Sentenced to prison, David seems doomed never to see Jade again. Jade tells her mother at her father's lakeside funeral that no one will ever love her the way David does, and Ann speaks her understanding and approval. The final scene shows David watching Jade walk toward him through his barred cell window. __FORCETOC__ Category:1981 films Category:July 1981 films Category:English-language films Category:American films